


An accidently Date

by Jevan



Series: Mystrade - 360MG [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anthea (Sherlock) is the Best PA, Deutsch | German, English, Friendship, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevan/pseuds/Jevan
Summary: Mycroft invited Greg for dinner, something a bit special for his birthday. Unfortunately they need to postpone it, until today.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Mystrade - 360MG [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173590
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. An accidently Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janto321 (FaceofMer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to you Janto321!
> 
> Your stories guided me to Mystrade. Thank you very much for every one of your stories. 
> 
> (I rode it in german because my english skills are really bad. So this is the translation. You find the original text in the second chapter. Also this is my first Mystrade.)
> 
> Summary: Mycroft invited Greg for dinner, something a bit special for his birthday. Unfortunately they need to postpone it, until today.

*Happy Birthday!* Greg Lestrade had received this short message from Mycroft Holmes, along with an invitation to dinner. A dinner at the Ritz. 

For weeks the two tried to find a suitable date. Work kept getting in the way. First a political crisis, then a double homicide, a stay abroad that Mycroft couldn't tell more about, followed by a kidnapping series. After all, the two of them had made it to lunch together on a sandwich. Greg had barely finished his sandwich when his cell phone rang again. With a quick apology he was out of the bistro.

He hadn't heard from the younger civil servant at all for the past two weeks. Until yesterday at noon when a suppressed number called. "Take your day off tomorrow." was all a rather tense Anthea said. Anthea was Mycroft's assistant and not a woman to be contradicted. So Greg submitted an impromptu vacation day and was waiting for more information. In his mind he went over all the possibilities that could follow Anthea's call and hoped very much that it wouldn't be a trip to Dartmoor. 

Less than an hour later he received a text message: *Your birthday present. Reservation on Holmes. A car picks you up at 6 p.m. The dark gray suit. A*  
He worried for a moment that the young PA knew his closet better than his ex. On the other hand, she was Mycroft's closest confidante, and she probably even knew what he whispered in his partners' ears at night. No, that wasn't a line of thought Greg wanted to follow. He had discovered quite a while ago that his feelings for the redhead were more than friendship to him, but in all the years of their friendship he had never found out about each other's romantic preferences. And that was fine with the cop. Just because you loved someone you had to end up in bed with them straight away. Especially if you didn't even know which gender the other preferred. 

Greg stood in front of the entrance of the famous restaurant, a little hesitant, his good coat hardly a protection from the cold temperatures. The winter had decided to come back this February. A cold gust later he decided to wait inside. There he was received by the maitre and taken to a noble table in the discrete rear area.   
All tables were occupied and Greg wondered how Anthea had managed to get a reservation for today. 

Mycroft was already waiting at the table, got up when he saw Greg and a gentle smile was visible on his face.   
"Greg, how wonderful that it finally works for both of us." he said as the two sat down. “Yes, I think Anthea will take my case personally if I get a call in today. She looked very determined."   
Mycroft's smile was almost embarrassed when he replied, “Maybe I was a little annoyed that something always comes up between us. And maybe the good woman was a little annoyed with me." Greg's laugh was sincere and vibrated deep in Mycroft's stomach. He liked it so much that he wanted to hear it every day. But that was one of the few daydreams that he only allowed himself in the lonely hours of the night. 

The two quickly found a relaxed conversation and enjoyed a perfect menu.   
After the main course they fell into a pleasant silence and Mycroft looked around the restaurant. Suddenly his brow furrowed. “Why are there only couples here today? And why is one partner at each table extremely nervous?" he summed his confusion. It was seldom that he didn't immediately understand the connections.   
Greg laughed again in his deep bass. “Mycroft, it's February 14th. Valentine's day. After dessert at the latest, most of them will have confessed their love here or have gotten engaged."   
“Oh” was the only answer from the younger guy, who actually blushed a bit.


	2. Ein unverhofftes Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the german version of the first chapter.
> 
> Mycroft hat Greg zu einem besonderen Dinner anlässlich seines Geburtstages eingeladen. Leider mussten die beiden den Termin immer wieder verschieben, bis heute.

*Happy Birthday!* Diese kurze Nachricht hatte Greg Lestrade von Mycroft Holmes erhalten, zusammen mit einer Einladung zum Dinner. Ein Dinner im Ritz. 

Seit Wochen versuchten die beiden einen passenden Termin zu finden. Immer wieder kam ihnen die Arbeit dazwischen. Zuerst eine politische Krise, dann ein Doppelmord, ein Auslandsaufenthalt über den Mycroft nichts erzählen konnte gefolgt von einer Entführung-Serie. Immerhin hatten die beiden es zwischendurch auf ein gemeinsames Sandwich zum Lunch geschafft. Greg hatte kaum sein Sandwich auf, da klingelte schon wieder sein Mobiltelefon. Mit einer schnellen Entschuldigung war er aus dem Bistro.

Die letzten zwei Wochen hatte er überhaupt nichts von dem jüngeren Staatsbediensteten gehört. Bis gestern mittag einer unterdrückten Nummer anrief. “Nehmen Sie sich morgen frei.” war alles, was eine ziemlich angespannte Anthea sagte. Anthea war Mycrofts Assistentin und keine Frau der man widersprach. Also reichte Greg einen spontanen Urlaubstag ein und wartet auf weitere Informationen. Im Geiste ging er alle Möglichkeiten durch, die Antheas Anruf folgen könnten und hoffte sehr, dass es kein Tripp nach Dartmoor würde. 

Kaum eine Stunde später erhielt er eine Textnachricht: *Ihr Geburtstagsgeschenk. Reservierung auf Holmes. Ein Wagen holt sie um 18 Uhr ab. Der dunkelgraue Anzug. A*  
Einen Moment beunruhigte ihn, dass die junge PA seinen Kleiderschrank besser kannte als seine Ex. Andererseits war sie Mycrofts engste Vertraute, wahrscheinlich wusste sie sogar was er seinen Partnerinnen nachts ins Ohr flüsterte. Nein, dass war kein Gedankengang, dem Greg folgen wollte. Er hatte schon vor einer ganze Weile entdeckt, dass er für den Rothaarigen mehr als Freundschaft empfand, aber in den ganzen Jahren ihrer Freundschaft hatte er nie mehr über die romantischen Vorlieben des anderen herausgefunden. Und das war für den Polizisten in Ordnung. Nur weil man einen Menschen liebte musste man gleich mit ihm im Bett landen. Vor allem wenn man nicht einmal wußte welches Geschlecht der andere bevorzugte. 

Etwas unschlüssig stand Greg vor dem Eingang des bekannten Restaurants, sein guter Mantel kaum ein Schutz vor den kalten Temperaturen. Der Winter hatte diesen Februar beschlossen noch einmal zurück zu kommen. Eine kalte Böe später beschloss er drinnen zu warten. Dort wurde er von dem Maitre empfangen und an einen edlen Tisch im diskreten hinteren Bereich geführt.   
Alle Tische waren besetzt und Greg wunderte sich wie Anthea es wohl geschafft hatte gerade für heute noch eine Reservierung zu erhalten.   
Mycroft wartete bereits am Tisch, stand auf als er Greg sah und ein sanftes Lächeln war auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen.   
“Greg, wie wunderbar, dass es endlich bei uns beiden passt.” sagte er als die beiden sich niederließen. “Ja, ich glaube Anthea übernimmt meinen Fall persönlich falls ich heute angerufen werde. Sie wirkte sehr bestimmt.”   
Mycrofts Lächeln wirkte fast verlegen als er antwortete: “Vielleicht war ich ein wenig ungehalten, dass uns beiden immer etwas dazwischen kommt. Und vielleicht war die Gute ein wenig genervt davon.” Gregs Lachen war ehrlich und vibrierte tief in Mycrofts Bauch. Er mochte es so sehr, dass er es am liebsten jeden Tag hören würde. Aber das war einer der wenigen Tagträume die er sich nur in den einsamen Stunden der Nacht erlaubte. 

Schnell fanden die beiden ein entspanntes Gespräch und genossen ein perfektes Menü.   
Nach dem Hauptgang sanken sie in ein angenehmes Schweigen und Mycroft ließ seinen Blick durch das Restaurant gleiten. Plötzlich runzelte sich seine Stirn. “Warum sind heute nur Paare anwesend? Und warum ist jeweils ein Partner an jedem Tisch extrem nervös?” fasste er seine Verwirrung zusammen. Es war selten, dass ihm die Zusammenhänge nicht sofort aufgingen.   
Wieder lachte Greg in seinem tiefen Bass. “Mycroft, es ist der 14. Februar. Valentinstag. Spätestens nach dem Dessert werden sich die meisten hier ihr Liebe gestanden oder sich verlobt haben.”   
“Oh” war die einzige Antwort des Jüngeren, der tatsächlich etwas rot wurde.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @wendymarlowe for calling me.


End file.
